guardianshipfandomcom-20200214-history
Telepathy
Telepathy, Psychopathy, Distant Communication ''Is the ability to communicate information and thoughts from yourself or others by there mind,Telepathy is the ability to psychically communicate information from one mind to another by means other than the known perceptual senses. This can range from the traditional reading of minds to the implanting of thoughts into the minds of others and eventually extending one's radius of mind-reading. This could also allow the user to induce addiction, or project thought-wave "static" into the minds of those who try to invade your mind. They could even possibly exercise Psychic Persuasion or a Danger Sense after further practice. Lasting telepathic alterations, such as constant mind control or erasing memories, to a person's mind leave "scars" but evolved humans possessing the ability of healing or regeneration can counter memory loss by healing the scars. telepathy can be used to also read the mind as in if someones thoughts are pictures or visions then you shall get those visions and pictures. People with telepathy can hear thoughts/read minds of every living organism (plants,people,animals,supes,vamps etc...) and with enough power create their own variation or technique. With this someone can hear thoughts/read minds,scan minds and thoughts, intercept and disturb waves of mind energy, gain visions from minds, sometimes see the future, and manipulate people's thoughts. this is an ability owned by the element Psychic. Users with telepathy can also access the other forms of telepathy such as zoopathy (animal communication) or even combopathy (combating telepathy). Variations: '''Mental Images' *To read minds and gain mental pictures that beings are imagining Mental Movies *To read minds and gain mental movies/videos that beings are imagining or daydreaming Mental Entering *To enter the mind of another being and see all their dreams, their imaginary world, their thoughts and scan minds, like a mental form. Mental Interference *The telepathic ability to create powerful mental cripples which cause mental injury similar to a survear painful headache but ten times worse. Mental Scanning *The telepathic ability to hold or feel what someone has touched to connect to that person and share thoughts,memories and scans. Techniques: Combat Telepathy • Combat Telepathy, also called a Combopathy is a version of Telepathy in which the user can project and generate a mental shield, aswell as generate a psionic weapon made from psychic energy that can attack foes/beings creates a powerful concussive psychic blast that causes extreme headaches and mental injuries like brain tumour pain, the user can still psychically hear the thoughts of others, but only thoughts of attack. One with this ability may hear thoughts during the battle, as surface thoughts (the telepathic version of a Danger Sense), or they may come ahead of time (or provoked by detection of hostile thoughts), accompanied by a feeling of when the attack will come. This ability is usually accompanied by Superhuman Reflexes, but may also be accompanied by Chronopathy. • This also initiates the reading of the foe’s inner thoughts (one can reveal these thoughts to unnerve the opponent) or it may allow the user to telepathically suggest (and thus predict) a foe’s moves. Empathic Telepathy • Empathic Telepathy is the ability to perceive thoughts, but only of those who share one’s emotions. One with this ability can attune themselves to happy thoughts, sad thoughts, angry thoughts, jealous thoughts, confused thoughts or the like; as long as the thoughts pertain to an emotion the user is currently feeling (one might be able to fake this with Emotion Shifting). The user can even project thoughts in the same way; instead of just projecting thoughts, the user may only be able to project thoughts pertaining to certain emotions, etc. Erratic Telepathy • Erratic Telepathy is a disadvantageous variation of Telepathy in which the user cannot control his communication and reception of thoughts. The user of this ability may hear thoughts at all times, or constantly broadcast his thoughts to all around. Sometimes the user also constantly (and randomly) projects telepathic illusions, inundates people with telepathic information, etc.; his telepathic range may even fluctuate from short-range to worldwide, or the like. *'Omnipathy' • Omnipathy is a telepathic affinity for all species. One with this ability can communicate with (non-perspicuous) peoples’ minds, animal minds, insect minds or the like. This ability can be used to do the typical telepathic feats (reading thoughts, projecting thoughts, limited mind control, disrupting or augmenting mental capacity, inducing illusion, etc.); it’s simply possible for the user to affect all species. One with this superhuman psychic ability may even be able to use it on alien species (perhaps even plants, spirits and the undead; just not extradimensional entities or the like). • The connection of the user’s mind to the minds of all other living things also allows the user to be very difficult to track telepathically (the user’s mind would seem a widespread psychic network when he linked his mind to the minds of others, and thus he couldn’t be easily pinpointed to any one particular location) *Note: Omnipathy and Xenopsychism are NOT the same; Omnipathy allows one to perform telepathy (reading/projecting thoughts), except transcending species boundaries (one affects all minds); Xenopsychism allows one to psychically scan the collective unconsciousness of one’s planet (not the minds of the beings themselves), and the scan only picks up informational knowledge (and only from fellows of the user’s species) Postcognitive Telepathy • Postcognitive Telepathy is a version of Telepathy in which the user can receive thoughts after they are thought up by the subject. One with this ability uses the same energy that postcognitive psychics use, but instead of seeing the past, the user receives thoughts from nearly any subject. Not to mention, this ability can even affect perspicuous minds, because it can receive the thoughts after the perspicuous superhuman knows that the thought have occurred (thus the subject’s mind feels no need to keep past thoughts from being read). Precognitive Telepathy • Precognitive Telepathy is a version of Telepathy in which the user can receive thoughts before they are thought up by the subject. One with this ability uses the same energy that precognitive psychics use, but instead of seeing the future, the user receives thoughts from nearly any subject. Not to mention, this ability can even affect perspicuous minds, because it can receive the thoughts before the perspicuous superhuman knows that the thought will occur (and the subject’s mind doesn’t keep future thoughts from being read). Range Telepathy • Range Telepathy is a version of Telepathy in which one can communicate with subjects by supernatural means, but with the limits of natural means. One with this ability may have Auditory/Hearing-Range Telepathy, in which they can only communicate with those within hearing range, or Visual/Sight-Range Telepathy, in which the user can only communicate with those that he can see (or those in visual range), or even Tactile/Touch Telepathy, in which the user can only communicate with the minds of those he touches, and the like. Telepathic Broadcast • Telepathic Broadcast is the ability to psychically project thought waves as vocalizations. One with this ability could touch a subject and both the user and the subject go into a trance. The subject becomes unconscious and the user of the ability vocalizes the thoughts of the subject through his mouth as though through a record player. If the power is uncontrolled, then in the presence of any nearby subject (whether or not they are touching), the user goes into a trance and plays the subjects’ thoughts. •However, this ability may instead entail the psychic broadcast of one’s thoughts to the minds of others, so other’s thoughts will change to match one’s own (such as Telepathic Panic, Telepathic Confusion, Telepathic Sleep or the like) *'Telephone Telepathy' • Telephone Telepathy, also called Phonopathy or Telepathic Telephony allows one to get a psychic feeling of who is calling before they tell you. This ability may also allow the user to hear the thoughts of anyone that one is on the phone with, or project them over the phone lines; the power may even be attuned to telephone users, so that one can (controllably) hear the thoughts of anyone using the phone at that time. Twin Telepathy • Twin Telepathy is the mental connection between twin siblings. One with this ability can psychically sense when their twin is in danger, what their twin is thinking, and can channel the words, ideas and mental abilities that their twin is thinking, along with all of the other faculties that go along with telepathic connection. The user, however, may also speak the thoughts of, and possibly even act with the same mannerisms as, their sibling. Visualization • Visualization, also called Televisualization or Tele-Visualization is the ability to receive thoughts, like Normal Telepathy. However, instead of hearing them, the user sees them as the user imagines them. This ability can be used to better understand what a subject means by a particular thought, to better imagine or elaborate on a thought process (if used on oneself) or simply to spy on the thoughts of foes. If the telepathy works quickly and adeptly enough, one with this ability could perhaps even use it in a combat situation. Telepathic Statis •''' Telepathic Statis', Also known as ''Temporal Statis or Teletopy is the ability to project a powerful comand thought made from time basis, this causes the opponent to freeze/paralyze and this can even work for animals,humans,beings and plants or other life forms but not objects because no telepathic reception is made in objects,. if this is combined with telekinesis it can freeze objects. Telepathic Manipulation • Telepathic Manipulation, Also known as''' Mental Manipulation', '''Thought Manipulation' or 'mind control' is the telepathic ability to project thoughts into other beings minds,. for example to project it as a comand thought which causes the being to obey the thought and do that comand as they think of it as their own thought, or to project a communication thought which sends it as your own voice or reading feeling inside someone/something elses mind comes out of a voice in their head. [[Pathicthermal Manipulation|'Kinetic Telepathic Projection']] [[Pathicthermal Manipulation|•''' Kinetic Telepathic Projection']], Also known as ''Mind Kinetics or Tele-BioBolts Is the ability to focus enough telepathic energy into your chakras,through your psyche and into your palms to create a physical powerful blast. this is a powerful blast that generates it as a telekintic blast or just a concussive light of energy that blasts back opponents/objects,. this will mainly work for beings because of their mind signals connect to the ability. The kinetic blast can blow back objects/beings up to 10 or 8 meteres. Illusion Manipulation • Illusion Manipulation, Also known as illusion inflection or Mirror Projection is the ability to create and manipulate illusions. these illusions can be so powerful they are almost solid to the opponent being,. the illusions can be based off fear, likings or basicly anything. Pathy: *Telepathy - The power of the mind used to hear thoughts,scan/read minds, project thoughts and other mind functions on anything/beings. *Psychopathy/Omnipathy - The upgraded version of telepathy used to mind power with animals,beings,plants, etc. *Phytopathy - The ability to communicate and control plants. *Zoopathy - the ability to control and communicate with animals and bugs. *Zyphpathy - the ability to synchronise powerful data informations to the mind. *Cyberpathy - The ability to communicate and control electronics. *Empathy - The ability to read and detect emotions or traits. *Sencropathy - The ability to detect others. *Kinectopathy - The ability to project powerful telepathic physical wave blasts, upgraded of omnipathy. *Medopathy - Speak and hear ghosts /dead. Capability telepathy can be utilized in a number of way, including, but certainly not limited to, the following: *''Telepathic Defense: Telepathy can manifest in a number of defensive ways, Like psychic weapons,mental shields or injury emission. *Telepathic Radar:'' The ability to detect and find others,objects or beings/places. *''Telepathic Statis: ''The ability to freeze beings by thought command in paralyzation. *''Telepathic Spirit Commune: ''Talk and see spirits/dead. **''Cloak Mind: The ability to rearrange the mental engrams of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. **Psionic Shield: The ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and other minds. **Psychic Shadow: The ability to mask oneself, and other peoples' presence, from those within a certain are. A telepath can also disguise themself, making their appearance similar to that of a shadow. **Telepathic Cloak: The ability to telepathically mask one's presence and the use of his/her abilities from being detected by other mutants and psychic entities. These defenses can be extended to others around them as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful telepathic mutants may notice and 'see' through this ability. **Telepathic Bio Bolts/Blasts:'' The ability to compound telepathic energies together to create a concussive destructive force of psychic power. *''Telepathic Illusions: The ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. **Telepathic Camouflage: The ability to alter the apparent physical appearance of oneself and others by altering the perceptions of those around them. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). The only limit to this ability, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people a telepath is trying to fool, not the number of people a telepath is actually camouflaging. *Telepathic Manipulation: The ability to manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. **Absorb Information: The ability to quickly process and store information, by mental transference. **Dark Psyche: The ability to release the dark side of a person's personality, and make them evil. **Dilate Power: The ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. **Download Information: The ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. **Heal Trauma: The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person's brain. **Induce Pain: The ability to induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of the victim. **Intuitive Multilingual: The ability to intuitively translating new languages. **Mass Manipulation: The ability to subtly use deep influence upon multiple people, allowing a telepath to manipulate their perceptions, better judgment, wills and common sense. **Mental Amnesia: The ability to erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. **Mental Detection: The ability to sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of oneself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. **Mental Paralysis: The ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. **Mental Sedating: The ability to telepathically "sedate" one's victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as a telepath continues to "sedate" them. **Mental Healing: The ability to telepathicly heal any brain damage or brain tumours using telepathic links. **Mind Alteration: The ability to alter the minds of others by sheer force of will, permanently changing their personality either partially or entirely. **Mind Control: The ability to control the thoughts and actions of others. **Mind Link: The ability to develop a mental link with any person, which remains as a connection to that individual long after the link itself is broken. **Mind Transferal: The ability to transfer both the mind and powers of the user into other host bodies should their own physical body somehow be killed. **Neural Jumpstart: The ability to increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, allowing him to increase another mutant's powers to incredible levels, but the effect is only temporary. **Possession: The ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body, and any powers it may possess, as one's own. **Psionic Blasts: The ability to project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. **Psionic Siphoning: The ability to siphon the psychic energies from other psionic mutants. The stolen psychic energy can be used to either boost one's own powers or channel the energy into someone else to temporarily increase their psionic abilities. **Telepathic Tracking: Enhanced psionic senses enable a telepath to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum), especially if they pose a threat to one's well-being in their immediate vicinity. **Telepathic Action Absorbtion:'' The ability to quickly use telepathy to absorb or copy actions. Category:Cerebral Powers Category:Ability Bank